Otanjoubi Omedetto Hak!
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: Setelah dipaksa lembur selama seminggu oleh So-Woon, Hak menjadi tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu Yona. Dilanda rindu, Hak kemudian menelfon Yona, namun sayup-sayup Hak bisa mendengar suara So Woon sedang bersama kekasihnya. Sedang apakah mereka? #Fict spesial UlTah Hak/08/09/2017RnR


**A/N : Hello Minna.. ini fanfic pertamaku dari anime Akatsuki no Yona, fanfic ini aku buat khusus untuk Son-Hak tersayangku *kiss* yang hari ini berulang tahun.**

 **Horreee!!! *Tepuk tangan***

 **Disclaimer @ Akatsuki No Yona by Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **Title @ Otanjoubi Omedetto Hak**

 **Story by Komagata Haniko**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, AU**

 **Main Chara : Hak, Yona, Soo Won, etc..**

 **Rate :T**

* **Happy Reading** *

•

•

Hak melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya yang biasanya berkilat tajam dan sinis kini begitu sayu.

 _Ceklekk!_

Hak membuka pintu apartemennya yang kosong dan terkesan dingin. Sudah seminggu ini Hak dibuat lembur oleh Boss sekaligus sahabatnya Soo-Won. Entah masalah apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki bersurai cokelat terang itu, yang pastinya selama seminggu ini Hak tidak mendapatkan kebebasannya karena terikat kontrak kerja yang tidak jelas bersama Soo-Won.

Selama lembur, yang Hak ingat pekerjaannya hanyalah mengetik sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting, memang jatah uang lembur yang ditawarkan oleh So-Woon begitu menggoda, namun Hak tidak menyangka pekerjaan itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktu semalaman suntuk selama seminggu. Rata-rata Hak tidur tiap harinya hanya empat jam.

"Kurasa setelah ini uang lembur itu akan ku sumbangkan ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya sarkastik kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hak mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya dalam gelas, sekali tenggak susu itu hanya sisa setengahnya saja.

Hak lalu melangkah ke kamar, menyiapkan pakaian santainya kemudian bersiap mandi.

Seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya langsung menjerit nyaman ketika air hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Lain kali aku harus menanyakan dulu kerjaan lembur macam apa yang akan diberikan So-Woon."

Hak masih ingat ketika ada lima puluh lembar halaman tentang resep makanan yang harus diketiknya. Sementara pekerjaan mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan tata boga.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya berniat mengerjaiku dan sengaja membuatku agar tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu Yona?!" Sebuah praduga buruk tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Hak mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah minggu sebelum Hak memutuskan untuk menerima kerjaan lembur dari So-Woon, sedangkan komunikasi mereka sudah sangat jarang, Hak bahkan lupa apakah hari ini Yona ada menghubunginya atau tidak.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, kemudian Hak mengelap tubuh kekarnya dengan handuk, memakai asal piamanya kemudian menyambar HPnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Keningnya berkerut ketika tak satupun ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Yona.

Hak kemudian memanggil nomor Yona.

 _"Nee.. moshi-moshi.. Hak?"_

Mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya membuat Hak menarik napas lega.

"Ah tidak, Yona. Aku hanya-"

 _"Yona cepatlah! Telfon dari siapa sih, sekarang giliranku untuk melakukannya 'kan?"_

 _"Ehh cotto-"_

Sudut Kening Hak berkedut seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"So-Woon sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat Yona hah?" Teriak Hak kesal begitu mendengar suara So-Woon sedang merecoki Yona.

 _"Gomen, Hak. Nanti akan ku hubungi kembali."_

 _Klik!_

Telfon terputus, bahkan tanpa memberikan Hak kesempatan untuk berbicara kembali.

 ** _Braakkk!_**

Hak menendang tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Kuso!" Rutuknya kesal.

Dengan terburu-buru Hak segera mengganti piamanya dengan setelan kaus tipis dan jeans yang mudah dijangkaunya. Pria itu sangat tergesa.

"Sialan kau So-Woon, akan ku bunuh kau kalau berani menyentuh Yona _ku."_

Gerutunya sambil melangkah cepat keluar apartemennya.

•

•

"Hahaaa Hak akan membunuhmu, So-Woon." Kata Jae-Ha begitu yakin mengingat bagaimana respon Hak tadi di telfon.

"Ya, sesekali menggodanya ku rasa tidak masalah." Balas Ki-Ja.

So-Woon hanya mengendikan bahunya. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong tomat sebagai hiasan ayam panggangnya.

"Kau juga sudah menyiksanya seminggu ini. Hahh.. aku sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengannya selama itu." Yona menyahut dengan wajah menerawang, mengingat betapa rindu dirinya pada Hak kekasihnya.

"Ehh?? Memang ini ide siapa??" So-Woon balas bertanya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menatap sosok pirang Zeno yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Shin-Ah. Pemuda itu menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hehee itu ideku ya." Ujarnya bangga, Shin-ah hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu terlalu pendiam.

"Oii sudah beres nih semuanya." perkataan Yun membuat yang lainnya langsung berlari ke arah meja makan. Yun memang cekatan dalam hal menghias apapun. Aneka makanan yang di masak olehnya bersama Yona sudah tertata sedemikian apiknya

Yona tersenyum puas. Perempuan bersurai merah itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kue tart perdananya yang cukup sukses dalam hal bentuk, namun entahalah bagaimana dengan rasanya.

Yona meletakannya hati-hati di atas meja, sembari mengisinya dengan lilin berangka 2 dan 5.

"Usia Hak 52 tahun ya?" Celetuk Shin-ah tiba-tiba.

Yona yang mendengarnya langsung nyengir begitu menyadari posisi lilinnya terbalik.

"Hehehe aku salah meletakan lilinnya," ujarnya inoncent.

"Ok, sekarang kita tinggal menelfon Hak dan menyuruhnya kesini." Ujar So-Woon.

"Aku akan menelfonnya sekarang-"

"So-Woon aku akan membunuhmu!!!"

 ** _Braaakkkk!!!!_**

Tiba-tiba Hak muncul dengan wajah merah padam dan nafas terengah, pintu depan apartemen Yona terbanting dan sukses membuat engselnya lepas.

 _'Pintuku..'_ Jerit Yona dalam hati.

Sementara itu Hak yang awalnya datang dengan tujuan untuk 'membunuh' So-Woon seketika langsung terbengong-bengong melihat meja makan Yona yang kecil dipenuhi aneka makanan bahkan sebuah kue tart yang menurut Hak tidak ada nilai seninya.

-Sebaiknya jangan kau katakan itu pada Yona, Hak! Atau dia akan memecahkan kepalamu dengan busur panahnya.-

"Ada apa Hak? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" So-Woon menyeruak di antara Jae-Ha dan Ki-Ja lalu bertanya dengan polos.

Wajah Hak masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan So-Woon dan tujuan utamanya datang kesini.

"Ini siapa yang lagi ulang tahun ya? Kenapa aku tidak di undang!" Hak langsung mengubah wajah es'nya ke mode cemberut.

Yona dan yang lainnya langsung ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Ini ulang tahunMu, Baka!" Ujar Ki-Ja kesal.

"Hoo??" Hak melongo.

"Hahahaa.. sudah ku bilang, Hak ini selalu lupa dengan ulang tahunnya." Kata Yona dengan senyum maklum.

Dengan gerak perlahan perempuan itu meraih kue tart berlilin 25 itu, dibantu So-Woon menghidupkan lilinnya.

Yona kemudian berjalan pelan ke hadapan Hak yang masih tampak shock.

"Surprise!!" Seru Yona riang. "Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hak." Teriak So-Woon dan yang lainnya kompak. Yona tersenyum sumringah, kemudian menuntun Hak untuk segera mengucapkan make a wish lalu meniup lilinnya.

•

•

~00~

•

•

Hak menarik lengan Yona mengajaknya ke arah balkon. Su-Woon dan yang lainnya sedang asyik makan dan minum sake.

"Hak.." Yona harus mendongak demi menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tatapan Hak sungguh sulit untuk di defenisikan oleh Yona.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hak. "Aku memang selalu sulit untuk ingat hari ulang tahunku, tapi kau dan yang lainnya malah menyediakan semua ini untukku."

"Hehehe.. Aku harap kau senang, Hak."

"Lalu apakah lembur sialan yang aneh itu juga bagian dari rencana kalian?" Hak menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yona kembali terkekeh.

"Itu sebenarnya ide Zeno." Jawabnya.

Hak melirik ke arah Zeno yang sudah tampak teler karena terlalu banyak minum

 _'Tunggu pembalasanku, cebol!"_ Bathinnya.

"Hak, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Yona lalu mengulurkan sebuah dompet berbahan kulit pada Hak. "Semoga kau suka." Wajah Yona merona. Hak menerimanya.

"Tentu saja aku suka, ini 'kan darimu."

Hak kemudian membuka dompet tersebut, rupanya dalam dompet itu telah tersemat selembar foto mereka berdua.

Foto itu diambil oleh Jae-Ha ketika mereka berlibur ke Osaka.

Senyum Hak semakin lebar.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Yona. Sankyu." Yona tersenyum lembut, kemudian dirinya harus berjinjit setinggi mungkin karena bermaksud untuk mengecup pipi Hak. Hak yang menyadarinya langsung terkekeh. Pria itu lalu berinisiatif membungkukan badannya sehingga Yona dapat mencapai pipi kekasihnya.

"Daisuki, Son-Hak."

Hak tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Lalu untuk membalas ucapan Yona, Hak lebih memilih dengan sebuah tindakan.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Yona dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup bibir berlipstik pink itu. Yona mendesah ketika Hak mengulum bibirnya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati.

"Ha-Hak.." Cicit Yona ketika Hak melepaskan bibirnya. Wajah Yona sudah sangat merona, sedangkan Hak sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga ekspresi _cool_ nya.

Hak lalu kembali mengecup bibir Yona sekilas, bersamaan dengan suara ' _ckereek'_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Hak dan Yona saling menjauhkan diri saat menyadari sosok jangkung Jae-Ga yang berdiri sambil membawa camera kesayangannya.

"Akan aku jadikan kado pernikahan kalian nanti," Goda Jae-Ha. Hak dan Yona tak berkutik. Wajah mereka sudah hampir menyamai rambut Yona.

END_

 **Dan berakhir dengan GaJenya..**

 ***Author geleng-geleng kepala***

 **Sungguh saya sendiri juga sangat tidak puas dengan fict dadakan ini. Benar-benar miskin ide, tapi karena Author sudah janji akan membuatkan Fict saat ultahnya Hak-Sejujurnya udah jam 7 malam tadi baru ingat ultahnya Hak-maka jadilah fict ini.**

 **Harap dimaklumi yaa .. *Author pake pupyeyes no jutsu***

 **Sekali lagi, Otanjoubi Omedeto Hak.. love u full..**

 **RnR**


End file.
